


Diamond Ring

by Mellow_Park



Category: VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, CEO Kim Namjoon | RM, Established Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Spanking, Strangers to Lovers, Stripper Cha Hakyeon | N, Wedding, between yoonmin at least, irregular updates, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellow_Park/pseuds/Mellow_Park
Summary: Cha Hakyeon just wanted to dance, but he never thought he'd find himself in a strip club, dancing for random strangers and making a living out of selling his body.Kim Namjoon was a CEO out on a bachelor party of his best friend. He didn't think he'd find his special one under the red lights.





	1. Prologue

Hakyeon checked his makeup again for the last time, making sure his hair was the perfect state of messy, his eyeliner was on point and what little he was wearing sitting in all the right places. 

He's a stripper. Not a profession he's proud of but he's good at what he does. Its enough to pay the bills since he does a little 'extra work's behind closed doors. Not something he's proud of or tells anyone, but it is what it is. 

"You're in luck, seems like there's a bachelor party here tonight" Taekwoon nods over the the group of guys steadily getting wasted as Hakyeon comes out of the back door, hugging his best and only friend. Its the same friend that sells his ass to strangers but that doesn't matter. 

"Maybe we can go out to eat tomorrow then" he kisses the bartenders cheek softly vefore leaving for the stage, white shirt slipping up his stomach as he reached up to grab onto the pole. Pole Dancing was His speciality, he was better at it than most of the women who worked here. 

 

Namjoon was on driver's duty tonight, so no alcohol for him. It was better this way, he had promised Jimin to bring Yoongi to the wedding on time and that wouldn't be possible if all of them had a hangover. He anused himself by actually watching the strippers at work, belatedly noting the few male strippers that were performing as well. 

One in particular caught his eye. Probably because he took the center stage. Completely immersed in his own world, that one just stood out in the way he danced, the way he flirted with other customers. It might've been how, even though he was wearing more than the other strippers, he was the sexiest and sluttiest of them all. His perky ass that showed too well in the black dancer shorts he was wearing, the tan skin the showed under his shirt from  time to time, the dark eyes that seemed to entrance him completely. 

Before he knew it himself he was heading to the bar. He needed to see that man up close. Even if it'd be for just an hour, he needs to have him. "Excuse me, is it possible to spend some more... Private time with the Dancers?" It must've been blatantly obvious that Namjoon doesn't do this often, doesn't really frequent places like this in his free time. 

"Depends on which one, but yeah. It's quite pricey though" Namjoon wasn't even really listening, sliding his credit card to the bartender as he kept his gaze on the center dancers form. He couldn't call him a stripper, it seemed insulting. He was too gorgeous to be a mere stripper. 

"What room would you like to book? And what dancer?" Namjoon was given a little booklet with several different pictures of the rooms available, blushing faintly at the names of some of them. He settled for the 'Black Room' since it looked nice with the black sheets. He was also a little into the toys that he'd find there. 

"There are Rules on how to treat our 'private dancers'. Rule one, their safe word is Apple, you will respect that safe word. Every room is being recorded in both video and Audio, both of which will be saved for 48 hours. Rule number two, don't mark them up, no hickeys or breaking skin. Rule three, wear a condom. If you're okay with those sign here" Namjoon nodded at the rules and signed the form he'd been given after looking over it quickly. He payed and quickly went back to his friends. They wouldn't be leaving within the next few hours, they were having a great time and the night had just started. Still, he told Hoseok to make sure they didn't leave without him. 

Waiting for the song to end was like torture. knowing he'd have 'N' to himself for two hours was a nice reward. Self conscious he touched the mark on his right wrist, the dark shape of a butterfly contrasting his skin. He always hid it under his watch but he'd left that at home today since he wasn't out for business. It felt weird to have it so exposed, but when he looked at Hakyeon it didn't feel too weird. 

 

The song came to a close, Hakyeon blowing a kiss to the men and women alike that had watched him close up before heading down the stairs and to the bar. He usually alternated between dancing and serving on the floor but Taekwoon stopped him today. 

"You got booked, two hours, the tall guy that's completely spaced out" Hakyeon looked over in the direction, not surprised to see the man's gaze on him. He seems to be part of the bachelor party, probably not the groom though if he's getting more than a lap dance. With a quick check to his outfit and makeup in the glasses he went out on the floor, hips swaying as long legs carried him to the man's seat. 

He almost enjoyed the way the man stood up before Hakyeon could even say anything, chuckling as he placed a hand over the man's chest. He seemed so eager, it was cute. The man looked cute overall, handsome as well, he doesn't always get such hot clients. He should enjoy himself a bit today. 

"Should I escort you to the back?" He asked slowly, arms looping around Namjoons neck, smirking faintly at the hand that came to rest on his waist. "Fuck yes" 


	2. First night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm horrible at writing smut, I promise I'll get better

Hakyeon took Namjoon, who's name he'd gotten from his drunk friends hollering at him, behind the bar and to the back, feeling his gaze in his ass. Taekwoon had told him it was the black room as they passed by him, making Hakyeon feel a little giddy. It was his favorite room and he always loved the time in there. His favorite room with a handsome man? Tonight seemed like a good night for a change. 

He opened the door to the room, it wasn't and couldn't be locked. As the name promised, the walls were completely black as was the furniture, an assortment of lube on a bedside table alongside condoms of any size, various toys hanging on the wall for easy access. It was almost heartwarming to see Namjoon looking around like a child in a candy store, only almost.

"What should I call you, Namjoon-ssi?" Hakyeon asked politely, pushing the man in the bed before straddling his thighs, kissing at his neck as he unbuttoned the dress shirt he was wearing. 

"Daddy. Call me that" Hakyeon hummed, somehow having the urge to kiss Namjoons nose. He didn't do it, but he wanted to. It was a strange feeling, he tried not to mind it. Hands found their way to his ass, squeezing the cheeks roughly while pulling him closer, making Hakyeon gasp softly. "What about you?" 

"Anything you want, Daddy. I'm all yours. What should I do for you, Daddy? You'll need to tell me" Hakyeon batted his eyes prettily for Namjoon, sliding the jacket off of his broad shoulders with ease. 

 

"Sit on the floor and wait" Namjoon found a bit of his voice again when Hakyeon did as told, sitting on his knees with his hands between them, looking way too pretty. Like a cat he looked up at Namjoon curiously, awaiting further instructions and anticipating what would happen within those two hours. 

Namjoon got up and looked around the room, getting a leather choker, a pair of handcuffs, a cockring and a vibrator from the walls and drawers, blushing faintly as he looked back at Hakyeon. It always takes a little for him to get fully comfortable in his role, specially if he's not sure of his subs boundaries, but he'll need to wing this. Hakyeon at least seemed to really love the things he chose, whining sweetly when Namjoon returned to the bed. 

Placing the items down for later, Namjoon placed the choker neatly around the dancers neck, tightening it maybe a little too much, checking Hakyeon's reaction. If the way his breath hitched and body shook said anything he seemed to not hard the idea of wearing it like this. He even seemed to enjoy it. 

"Good boy. I figure you know what to do" Namjoon spoke gruffly, widening the space between his legs a little bit. Hakyeon didn't miss a beat In setting between them, licking his lips as he reached up to undo his Daddy's pants only to be rewarded with a pull at his pitch black hair. "No hands, a slut like you should be able to do it properly" 

Just watching the dancer like this was beautiful. Obediently sitting between his legs, pulling down the sipper and struggling slightly in opening the button with only his lips and tongue. Namjoon patted his head slightly letting Hakyeon take his time in tugging his pants and boxers down enough to free his half hard cock. 

 

Hakyeon took a breath when he saw just exactly how thick Namjoons cock really was, even half hard. He leaned up to lick at the head softly, not wanting to tease his daddy for too long before he wrapped his lips around the tip, sucking only lightly. It was a little hard to breathe properly with the choker around his neck this tightly but he didn't mind it in the least. The constant pressure was grounding him a bit. 

It didn't take long for Namjoons cock to stand completely erect, Hakyeon having a little trouble to take him down his throat. He wasn't used to something so thick, in general blowjobs weren't his strong feat. With some help from Namjoon and a push at the back of his head he did manage to guide it down, tearing up as he bobbed his head slightly, trying to take more and more. 

Normally clients would be fucking his throat like no tomorrow by now, but Namjoon was still so gentle, almost guiding, making him pull off from time to time to actually breathe before helping him slide down to the base. 

 As his throat relaxed to take the intrusion easier Hakyeon bobbed his head on his own, swallowing around Namjoons cock and looking up through teary black lashes. He might not be the best at giving head but he sure damn looks the best with cock between his lips. The hold on his hair tightened, Hakyeon mewling as he was roughly pulled away from between Namjoons legs. “On the bed, slut. And not a sound” his voice sent shivers down the dancers spine who quickly complied with the order. Namjoon grabbed the cuffs from the sheets and made quick work of Hakyeons wrists, cuffing then to the headboard. 

Hakyeon pulled at the cuffs to test how much he'd be able to actually move his hands before looking at Namjoon with glazed over eyes, some tears still waiting to fall. “Turn around, ass up and face down” the dancer easily followed the order, at least tried to, rolling over and trying to pull his knees closer to his chest so he could raise his butt up. His shorts and underwear were pulled down in one move, no time between the cold air touching the cheeks and warm hands covering then again. 

Hakyeon loves his ass. Its firm but still soft and jiggly and a nice size. His clients love his ass as well, and he can tell Namjoon does too when he takes his time to knead it in his large hands, pulling the cheeks apart to blow on the soft pucker of his hole. Still, Hakyeon is impatient, whining cutely as he wiggled his hips. 

“Daddy please, don't tease me too much” he couldn't see Namjoons face in this position but he can imagine the smirk on his lips as he slapped Hakyeon's ass. “I'll do whatever I want, slut. That's what I'm here for” his cheeks were pushed apart once more, fingertips teasing his twitching entrance as a large hand explored his thighs and chest, coming to rest on one of his nipples. 

Namjoon pinched and rolled the rose nub between  his fingers, Hakyeon moaning softly. He didn't notice Namjoon reaching for one of many bottles of lube, not until two slick fingers pushed inside him to the knuckle. Namjoons fingers were long, the tips almost brushing his sweet spot with every thrust. 

 

“You're surprisingly tight for a bitch” Namjoon said absentmindedly, lightly twisting the dancers nipple as he pressed a third finger in as well, relishing in the drawn out moans he received in exchange. Hakyeon was beautiful, back arched slightly, round ass jiggling with every move, toned thighs and the sweetest moans he's ever heard. 

He pressed in just a little further, stretching Hakyeon out more when his fingertip danced over a particular bundle of nerves that caused the other to cry out. “P-please! Again Daddy, please, do that again” Namjoon complied easily, focusing on that spot as he thrusted his fingers in and out of Hakyeons slick heat. 

The reactions he got Hakyeon were amazing, but they didn't seem overreacted. It made him happy to think that. “Think you can cum from only this, baby boy? Wanna cum from Daddys fingers fucking your slutty ass?” Namjoon pushed his pinky in as well before his dancer could answer, reducing him to more moans and useless sounds at the added stretch but he still took that as a yes. The hand that had been on Hakyeon's nipple moved down to wrap around his hard member, stroking it lazily as he relentlessly thrusted into him. 

“Fuck- Daddy please, I-I can't, I'll cum, can I cum Daddy, pleaah, please” Namjoon gave himself a second to think about it before reaching for the cockring and clipping it around the whining man's cock. “Go ahead and cum baby” Hakyeon shook his head but the pleasure just continued, fingers pressing into his sweet spot. After a few more thrusts he came dry, tears in his eyes from the blinding feeling being so unsatisfying. 

Namjoon found the reaction surprisingly cute, kissing both of Hakyeons buttcheeks in compensation before pulling his hand out and reaching for the vibrator. He still had time left, he wanted to use it. “You good down there, baby?” The nickname felt familiar, it was almost too easy to call Hakyeon that even though he was a stranger. Hell, Namjoon didn't even know his name. “Mhm. Is Daddy going to fuck me now?” The voice sounded almost hopeful, and Namjoon hates to admit that he hated not giving into every single one of Hakyeons wishes. “Kind of” 

He pushed the vibrator into Hakyeon's stretched entrance. It wasn't as thick as his own cock but roughly the same size. Namjoon almost laughed at how eagerly Hakyeon pushed back onto the toy, moaning in delight at the pleasant stretch. "Look at you, drooling just from this. Love having your pussy stuffed that much?" Hakyeon mewled again, Namjoon turning up the vibrations to the highest level and he was positively sobbing with just how badly he wanted to cum again. It's been long, so fucking long since he got to enjoy a scene like this. 

"L-love it! Please Daddy, been good, so good, please fuck me!" He begged prettily, moaning brokenly when the toy pressed up against his prostate, already too senstive. A few tears rolled down his cheeks, the pleasure too intense. Namjoon cursed, pulling the toy out and roughly pushing Hakyeon over on his side as he ripped open a condom and hurriedly pulled it over his already achingly hard cock. "You're right. Good little sluts deserve a throughout fucking, don't they?"

Namjoon felt so much bigger than the toy, stretching him deliciously wide and reaching so much deeper inside, nestled just right against all his sweet spots and Hakyeon keened, clumsily trying to push back against Namjoon as the later refused to just move. "Daddy please, can't, m'so close please" he begged, tugging at the cuffs and Namjoon just caved, throwing one tan, lean leg over his shoulder as he brutally pounded into the dancer. 

It felt too good, hot, so much better than any other client he's come across and Hakyeon couldn't get enough of it, feeling almost drunk from just how  _perfect_ Namjoon seemed to fit inside him. "Daddy please- the ring, can't, it hurts, w-wanna cum Daddy" he tried to say between moans and cries of pleasure as Namjoon lost his rhytm and fuck, was it supposed to feel this amazing? 

Just as he was getting closer, too close, Namjoon had mercy on him, thankfully removing the damned cockring and Hakyeon screamed as he came, covering the black sheets white. Namjoon followed soon behind, cursing under his breath as he released inside the condom. 

The aftershock still rushed through Hakyeon even as Namjoon undid the handcuffs, seemingly trying to talk him down from the height, praising him so sweetly. "You did so fucking well N, so good for Daddy aren't you? Such a good boy" Hakyeon felt himself preening at the compliments, never wanting them to stop. A hand touched his face and Namjoon wiped a tear away from his cheek, accidentally removing the makeup as well to reveal part of a black mark-

a black butterfly?

Hakyeon was awake in a second, the touch to his mark almost electrifying. He sat up and pushed Namjoons hand away, holding his cheek. "Try not to stay too long" He said shyly, looking away as he got up and dressed himself again before hurriedly leaving th room to leave Namjoon behind, stunned silent. 


	3. Oh Happy Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I can't seem to update regularly (For any of my stories) but I'm having a black right now and if I don't get this out now I'll delete it tomorrow

This was a disaster. Hakyeon had always hated his soulmate mark, hated that it was in his face for everyone to see and evaluate. He hated that it made this job harder than it was anyways, that he always had to be careful with his makeup and with people touching around the area and now this. Now some guy had seen the mark. It wouldn't bring any consequences, it was an accident, but it was still embarrassing. A soulmate mark is only for your soulmate to see, it's supposed to complete the bond between two people, it was special and now some random guy had seen it. 

With a sigh he sat down in his chair backstage, grabbing his makeup bag so he could fix up his makeup again, cover up the mark. Hakyeon always felt a little sad to cover it but it was for the better. He wouldn't want his soulmate to find out he was working at a strip club, sleeping with countless men just for money. It's better they don't meet at all instead of it being like this. 

"Taehyung-ah, can you cover my shift on the floor? I'm leaving early today" He called out to the newest addition to their team. The boy was cute, still innocent and not ready to go on stage but his lapdances were fantastic. Of course, you weren't allowed to book him for anything more than that. "Of course hyung!" He'd chimed back happily and Hakyeon chuckled as he finished up his makeup and waved goodbye to him. Technically he wasn't supposed to just leave but he has a paper to write and a long shower to take. He's tired. 

Different to the expectations people might have, the club pays him well for his services. Enough for him to rent out a decently sized apartment downtown together with a friend while paying for University. He's not rich but he can't complain, not until he finds a better job anyways and that's not happening anytime soon. He's a dance major, wants to open his own studio one day but he's still saving up for that. It's his last semester at Uni, after that he'll be able to keep more money to himself and finally follow his dreams. His roommate isn't home yet, works as a bartender in some fancy club uptown, so Hakyeon has all the space he needs to take a nice, long, comfortable bath. It feels deserved somehow, that Namjoon guy was kinda rough (perfectly so) and he's still a little shaken up from having someone see the butterfly adoring his face. 

 

Namjoon was completely out of it the day after. With the alcohol out of his system he could properly think about what, no who he had seen yesterday. His soulmate was gorgeous, absolutely beautiful, and he was a stripper. They had sex the second they met each other, he doesn't even know the guys name or how to contact him and that's his fucking soulmate he could cry. 

It's hard to focus on the wedding with last night clawing at his consciousness like the hangover does at his skull. Thankfully Jungkook had been sober enough to call an Uber for everyone last night and send him the address of the hotel so they weren't late. It was still before the ceremony, a few more hours to go, and Yoongi was already done with today. It was painfully obvious how nervous he was, checking his phone every few seconds for updates from his loving fiance, asking questions left and right because he didn't actually know how today was going to go. Since he was almost always tied up at the company Jimin had taken it upon himself to organize 90% of the wedding without telling Yoongi anything. While the groom had complete faith in his soon-to-be husbands abilities, it was still stressful. 

"Namjoon-ah, can you go see if Jimin is okay? He's not answering my texts" He nods, patting Yoongis shoulder before heading downstairs to the brides dressing room. He knocks three times before coming inside, almost laughing at the scene. Jimin was almost vibrating in his chair as he got his makeup done, gaze flitting to the door, then back to the window. "Namjoon hyung, that you? Did Yoongi send you? Is anything wrong?" The questions came and Namjoon sighed, standing just behind Jimins seat and leaning down so they could see each other in the mirror without disrupting the woman fixing his makeup and hair. "It's all fine, Jimin. You didn't look at your phone so hyung thought something was up"

"Oh, no, it's fine, just didn't get to look at my phone yet- Jihyun, did you get the tiara from my bed? And the veil, we had it fixed right? It's here? Taemin hyung, the cake is here too right? Did the florist come in yet?" Jimin asked, eyes looking around because he couldn't turn his head. Both Jihyun and Taemin nodded before verbally confirming that yes, everything was fine. "Joonie hyung, Yoongi is still okay right? Does he look nervous? Do you think he'll like the decorations, I tried keeping it simple, are Roses too cliche for him? I thought they might be but I don't really know, I'm a horrible bride, I don't even know my husbands favorite flowers, what if he hates them? Or worse, has an allergy? He'll hate me, what if he calls off the wedding?" 

"You're rambling" Namjoon said softly, reaching forward to gently massage the back of Jimins neck. It must be stressful organizing a wedding alone, the poor guy is way too worried. "I don't know about flowers but he'll love it, Jiminie. He loves you, he would never call off marrying he. You're soulmates, he's been talking about this since the day you started dating. That guy is whipped for you, even if you called the wedding off now he'd follow you to hold it again. So don't worry, I'll take care of the rest" Jimin nodded hesitantly, bouncing his leg a bit. "Champagne?" He asked quietly and Namjoon nodded, filling him up a glass. 

They sit in silence for a bit, the woman leaving as she finishes the makeup to take a break before getting the dress. Namjoon takes a few sips of champagne, his thoughts drifting to last night again. He should go back. Will N even be there if he goes again? How would that even work if they do meet, 'Hey, I'm your soulmate, nice to meet you'?? It'd be creepy to go again and he doesn't think he could stomach seeing his soulmate flirting with other people so openly, even if they didn't even know each other at all. 

"You're making that face again" Jimin says quietly, giggling at Namjoon as he takes a sip of the yellowish liquid. "What are you thinking about?" the older sighs, setting the glass down and loosening his tie a bit. "Last night, the strip club" Of course Jimin knows they went to one. they couldn't just take Yoongi to a place like that behind Jimins back, hell would break loose and nobody wants a tiny yelling angry baby in their face. It's actually terrifying. "Did something happen?" The question is quiet, underlined with worry and Namjoon smiles fondly, closing his eyes. "Yoongi is fine, don't worry. A little hungover but he didn't do anything he couldn't tell you about" 

"So you did something you can't tell me about?" Sometimes Jimin is a little too smart. They've been friends since forever, not as long as him and Yoongi but long enough to know each others quirks. While Yoongi is his closest friend and partner in crime, Jimin is like his personal diary, his little brother. "There was this guy, one of the dancers. We had some, uh, private time together. I saw his mark" There's silence for a few seconds before Jimin hums, knowingly. There's not much more to be said, it wouldn't bother him this much if it wasn't one matching his own. 

Showing off soulmate marks was still a newer trend. Traditionally they're hidden, revealed only in a relationship and supposedly some sort of sacred gift. Namjoon hid his because it was convenient to hide, easily covered by a watch or the cuffs of his shirts and frankly he felt a little uncomfortable at the thought of showing it to strangers because he figured he'd be able to naturally get closer to his soulmate even without knowing. 

"Did he see yours too?" "Nope" Another hum and Namjoon downs the rest of his glass before sighing deeply. "I don't even know his name, Chim. I saw it by accident, what am I supposed to do now?" He could predict what the younger would say, always the romantic, but he still wanted to hear it.Get some sort of advice on how to possibly invite the dancer out on a date without looking creepy. "Just do what you think is right. Don't let him go, get more private time with him, get to know him. Stripper or not, he can't be a horrible guy if you're destined to be with him" 

Now it was his time to hum, a dimpled smile showing on his face as he stood up again. "Thanks, Jiminie. I'll go back to hyung, make sure to text him before he heads down. You look stunning, by the way" 

 


	4. White lie

The wedding went amazingly well for all the drama just two hours ago. Hoseok cried just seeing Yoongi at the altar and Yoongi cried when Jimin walked in and Jimin hasn't stopped crying since Yoongi first recited his vow. Admittedly, it was beautiful and extremely cheesy and Namjoon tried not to be childish and pretend to vomit to the side, but they were now eating cake and dinner after the wedding and Jimin was still wiping away tears with his fourth napkin today. 

"I think you broke your husband hyung, he's leaking" Jimin hiccuped again and threw one of the napkins in Namjoons general direction with a some sort of curse that honestly nobody understood but Yoongi just smiled that stupid happy dopey smile as he took Jimins hand. "It's okay, I'm gonna take care of my husband from now on" Jimin hugged him again and cried some more and honestly Namjoon was beyond done with those two and just prayed to all the gods in existence that they'd stop being so goddamn cheesy some day. 

Back at home a few hours later, after having helped Jimin into the sedan they were taking to the airport to spend their honeymoon in fuck knows where, Namjoon was back to pondering his own thoughts. He couldn't imagine it, didn't dare to, marrying his soulmate one day. He's sure N would look absolutely stunning in a wedding dress or maybe a nicely fitted white tuxedo, but he can't fucking start writing his vows now when he doesn't know the guys real name. Just to make sure it's not anywhere blatantly available he checks the clubs website online. It's nicely organized, presents the rooms to rent out, a full menu of the bar and adds for special events but no people. 

He'll need to go back. He basically doesn't have another choice, he absolutely has to go back to the club. he has no idea when N works his shifts so his best bet is hoping to meet him again next Friday night. Book him for two hours in one of the rooms that seem more cozy to talk in. He's fairly sure the dancer wouldn't want to just reveal his identity to a stranger and he presumably has quite a few people who've been trying to get his number for more private meetups but maybe N would be interested in meeting his soulmate. He can dance around that, say he knows a guy who has a similar mark, promise to introduce them. It could be nice. And if nothing helps he'll still get to see him again. 

 

A week passes and Namjoon get's stuck with so much work that he can't go anywhere. It's the end of the month meaning there's a lot of shit that needs to be finished up and his Secretary has already confirmed his attendance to a party with the high society of Seoul for Friday night, his suit is already prepared in his office after lunch. He appreciates her, Yua does fantastic work, quiet, efficient, kind enough to give him longer coffee breaks between taxing schedules but she's too scary. Nobody can say no to her so when she cancels an appointment it's final but that also means he can't just cancel appointments for personal matters. She's strict about that. 

It takes Namjoon another three weeks to get a free night and at this point he should consider not going at all, but that's not possible. Not when he looks at his mark in the shower and just knows that he won't be able to rest until he tried. This time he goes in something a little more comfortable, a white button up and dark blue jeans together with a decent coat. Nothing shabby, but nothing that screams 'money' in people's face. Simple and classy, he hopes the dancer appreciates it. 

The club is just the same as he remembers it to be, but some sort of event is going on, he can't place it. All he knows is that the women and men catering the floor have clip on cat ears on and tails hanging from the bit of clothing that covers them while the dancers on the stage sport various different... costumes? The most eye catching one would have to be the guy playing a puppy, cute short maroon ears sticking out of his dark colored hair, a bright red collar around his neck and blackish shorts on. There's a hole in the back for the fluffy looking tail and something tells Namjoon that it's not sewed to the pants. 

Still, he makes a beeline for the bar. It's the same guy from a month ago, so he must have caught the right shift. Can he just ask about where N is? Is that a thing, do people do that? Maybe he should wait until N starts his shift but he has no idea when that could be. "I'm wondering about one of the dancers, N?" He decides to ask, hoping he doesn't come off as weird or nervous. The bartender doesn't mind him much, polishing some of the colorful liquor bottles. The label reads mint and something in Namjoon dies "Isn't in yet, he'll have the floor first though"

Namjoon nods, a little disappointed but trying hard to not let it show. He orders a whiskey instead and heads for one of the tables. As long as he sees N it's fine, maybe he won't need to book any private time, a lapdance should work right? That gives space to talk. Looking at the other people tending to the floor it's easy to imagine, N wearing adorable black cat ears, smirking slightly. He'd be in those damned shorts again, too tight for his body and hugging his thighs so wonderfully. It would compliment him well, smokey eye makeup and seductive sways of his hip.... 

He needs to focus for once in his life. It takes 20 minutes for N to take the floor and he honestly missed him stepping in because he was daydreaming. The image is replaced with delightful reality, N is not wearing cat ears but a full bunny girl outfit and Namjoon could will definitely get him privately later. He changed his hair color, ashy blonde contrasting the velvet black of the bunny ears. He has fake lashes on and light brown contacts in. A black choker sits snugly against his neck, the bow just over the center. The costume doesn't look out of place even with the lack of breasts, his slim waist and nice legs make up for that plenty. Fuck he looks great. 

He finishes his drink as as one of the cat girls comes to clear his glass away he orders another one but asks for it to be brought to him by the bunny. It takes only a few minutes, time doesn't really pass right now, not when he has a view of the bunnies beautiful ass and the plush white cottontail sitting just over the curve. Then he's walking closer and there is a short moment of recognition on his face as he sets the drink down. So N remembers. Of course he does, it'd be a little hard to forget the person who saw your mark. "I haven't seen you in a long time, Daddy. I never got to apologize for running away" He coos sweetly, the same tone he had when he took him to his private room last month. Namjoon presumes it's a tone he uses with customers. 

"It's okay, after all bunnies are shy. You can just make it up to me" He says it simply, trying to make it seem less creepy and honestly he doubts it's working. Still, N seems to play along for what it's worth, shuffling in place and swaying his hips gently like it was supposed to be unconsciously done. It's cute, it probably works, of course it does. "Is Daddy giving me another chance tonight?" He asks almost shyly and Namjoon has the urge to coo even though it's all an act. He's good at telling, it comes with the job, but it's fun to be tricked. "Hm, I should, shouldn't I? I'm fair after all" He downs his whiskey quickly, wincing silently at the burn in his throat before he heads to the bar. N is following, standing next to him, pushing his hips out to show his ass and legs off and Namjoon is having a hard time focusing. 

He books a different room this time, the white room. Simple, classy, good to talk in. He needs to talk, can't let this go sideways, who knows when he'll have the time to come here again. 

 

Hakyeon leads the man to the white room after the payment, a little hop in his step just to keep the act up. It's honestly embarrassing to see him again, he had a bit of hope that he wouldn't come back but now that he is... he's happy? He has no reason to be happy about a client coming in again. Of course, the money, sure, but this is a different kind of happy. The fact that he could remember his face so clearly is also a little concerning. Usually he forgets faces of clients easily if they don't return often but it's been a month and he still has a name to the face; Namjoon. 

Still, he's a professional, prides himself in it, so he just goes along with it, locks the door behind Namjoon once they're in. he settles on the bedside so Hakyeon follows, easily straddling his thighs. "What should I do to make it up to you, Daddy?" He asks quietly, looping his arms around the others neck. A smile tugs at his lips when hands rest on his hip. "I need to talk to you. Like, serious talk. I know it's weird, but like- it's about your mark and-" Hakyeon blinks, eyes wide as he get's up quickly. His mark? So the guy had seen it clearly, amazing. He wants to run again but that's be like cheating him out of his money. He did pay for their time together. 

"Can we not talk about that? I'd much rather do other things" He tries, pouts and ducks his head a little to look cuter, more submissive. It doesn't work, Namjoon just shakes his head and pats his lap again. "It's important, bunny. Sit" He sighs but sits down anyways, now sideways on his lap with his head pressed to the strangers chest. It's weird, this is weird, but not weird enough for him to call the safe word and opt out yet. He's not in any danger anyways and if this guy paid money just to talk to him then fine, they'll talk. "What's with it. My mark"

"I know a guy with the same one" 

It barely registers in his mind. This guy, Namjoon, he knows his soulmate? Oh god, what if it was one of the guys at the bachelor party he came with? He would know that he's a stripper, goodbye relationship. No, he shouldn't think of the worst case, Namjoon must be a man with a lot of money if he owns a limitless credit card, he probably has connections- does that mean his soulmate has money? That wouldn't be too bad but Hakyeon has no intentions of becoming someone's sugar baby, he needs to finish university first, taking the easy way out seems stupid since he works hard to achieve his goals. 

He won't get to be with him anyways, his soulmate. Who would just accept for their significant other to sleep with people for money on an almost day to day basis? It's ridiculous, maybe Namjoon is lying but would he really have a reason to do so? Wasting time and spending a lot of money just to tell him this? 

"... Really?" He asks quietly, almost a little hopeful and peeks up at Namjoons smiling face and oh. The dimples. Yeah okay those are pretty fucking adorable. He shouldn't think like this about his soulmates friend. "Yup! I can help you meet him, arrange a date? I'd just need your name and number" Ah right, here it is. This could be a reason for a lie. Hakyeon get's a lot of those, mostly older guys or women who don't have much time during the night, are busy. He doesn't give out his own information to really anyone, his total contacts list is 9 people, 4 of which are takeout places around his apartment. He can't just give someone his contact details, they don't know each other, what if Namjoon is an obsessive stalker? 

But this could be his one chance to meet his soulmate. 

"... Fine, I'll leave a note for you at the bar. Don't make me regret this"


	5. Date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THis is a surprising double update, please read chapter 4 first

Namjoon had gotten Ns contact information exactly two weeks ago now. His name is Hakyeon, there was no last name on the paper, and just knowing that makes Namjoon infinitely happier than he'd been before. Hakyeon. Kim Hakyeon? You don't really take on your significant others family name but it still sounds nice. Just saying Hakyeon sounds nice too, his soulmate Hakyeon. Cute Soulmate Hakyeon who he's having coffee with today. 

He arranged a date for 4pm in a cozy looking place close to a university campus, apparently Hakyeon is a student. Hakyeon also doesn't know that there is no stranger coming to see him today and the whole thing makes him nervous. Technically he lied to Hakyeon to get his contact info. He's scared he might have upset him but the fact that the lie worked also means that Hakyeon must be somewhat eager to meet his significant other. The thought makes him happy, that he isn't being rejected right form the start. 

For the sake of today he wore something casual, trying to blend in with the students in the area. It's not weird, he goes to University too, just that he does it online. Business and Finance double major, trying to get a degree to match his job. His Dad wanted him to take up the company as soon as he turned 20 so they could expand overseas which explains how he's the CEO of the Korean branch of an international financial conglomerate at age 24. He's donning a simple grey sweater and loose fitting black jeans with converse. He used to wear these in High School, but they help in camouflaging him. For once he left his watch at home and he's been pulling at his sleeve for the past half hour that he's been waiting. He did show up an hour too early. Hakyeon ends up being 20 minutes early. 

It's a pain, the sudden thought of 'should I hide or just say hello?' and he ends up doing a bit of both, hiding his face behind his hand while the other waves in Hakyeons general direction and honestly he feels like an absolute idiot. At least he didn't drop to the floor, and when he looks up it really seems like Hakyeon hasn't noticed him yet. Obviously, considering he's ordering something by the counter before looking around for a place to sit. This time Namjoon expects it, waves his hand with a smile and catches Hakyeons eyes. 

"What are you doing here?" The dancer asks as he sits down and Namjoon bites his lip, a little nervous. "You see. About this friend.." "Did he cancel?" Hakyeon asks sadly, actually looking like a kicked kitten and it's the saddest look Namjoon has ever seen on anyone. "No! nobody cancelled" He says quickly and Hakyeon nods, still pouty and Namjoon has the overwhelming urge to cuddle and tickle him until he smiles again. 

"He didn't cancel because he's already here?" Great, he's running his mouth before he thinks again, he does that often it's a bad habit. Hakyeon looks around, seemingly confused since nobody seems to be here alone. He actually tilts his head to the side a little when their gaze meets again and Namjoon wants to pet him. How can a person be this cute, is this legal? Hakyeon is actually a bunny come to life, someone help his poor heart. "Nobody is here, who are you talking about?" 

Wordlessly Namjoon holds his arm out, palm up, and pulls the sleeve up to his elbow to show off the black butterfly decorating his wrist. Hakyeon stares, eyes wide, and his cheeks heat up. "There was no friend. I just got nervous and didn't know how to tell you so I lied and I'm sorry about that. I did want to meet you though, badly so, I couldn't stop thinking about it for a month after I first saw you. I get it if you're weirded out though, I just wanted the chance to get to know you" It's the text he's rehearsed and thankfully it flows without any awkward breaks in between. Still, Hakyeon seems almost frozen in time, unmoving and only staring at the mark. A waitress comes to set his coffee down and the scent seems to get Hakyeon back to reality, making him blink rapidly as he holds onto it like a lifeline. 

"I'm not mad, not yet, at least. A little surprised" There's a sudden shyness and Namjoon can almost see it, the walls building up around the dancer. "You didn't get anything?" He asks quietly and Namjoon nods, smiling slightly. It's become awkward. "No, I wanted to wait for you. What did you get, it smells great" That wasn't a lie, the bitter scent of coffee was followed by sweet chocolate and a hint of cinnamon, it seemed delicious. 

"Mocca with extra chocolate syrup and cinnamon. I don't really like coffee but I felt like hot chocolate was too childish for my age" Come to think of it, Namjoon didn't know how old Hakyeon was. He looked young, like he'd just started studying but he also had the sort of charm and easy only acquired with older age.

"How old are you?"

"23, finishing up my bachelor right now. You're probably older right? Well, older than me"  

"I turned 24 this year, going into my master"

"You're a student?"

"Online, I barely have time. I work"

"Obviously. What do you do?" 

"CEO of KMJ Finances. At least the Korean part of it. What do you study?"

"Dance major and Biology minor, nothing that impressive"

"It's very impressive, you're a fantastic dancer as far as I know, though I'd like to see you do your own stuff"

"Oh, uhm, sure. Sometime, yeah. I mean, there's stuff online, on youtube somewhere"

"I'll tell you when I find it. What style do you do?"

"Ballet and Contemporary mostly, but I'm not too bad at Hip-hop either"

Conversation moves forward, somehow. It's awkward, just a bunch of questions and then answers but Namjoon is thankful for it nevertheless. He learns more about Hakyeon this way, what he likes and dislikes, what they can talk about. He doesn't really appreciate talking about anything that could be related to the club or his family but for anything else he seems to try and have an interest in it. Fashion was one of the things they talked about the most. Namjoon isn't too actively involved with it but he does appreciate it as a form of art, has been to a few runway shows and always catches himself buying from new collections, matching them with other stuff from different designers or off brand clothing. Hakyeon was very into it, apparently adores the way fashion is changing. He himself is currently wearing a black skirt over similarly colored leggings. Namjoon thinks it's cute, how passionate he is about it. Hakyeon is cute. 


End file.
